The Reason Why
by Xrimahikofan1X
Summary: Nagihiko always risk his life for Rima. But what if Rima risk her life for his? Rimahiko fanfic. Abit of Tadamu and Kutau. Im bad at summaries.
1. Nagihiko's Love!

I am SO sorry about my 3 stories!! I mean this is my first time!!! I AM SO SO SORRY!!!!!! :(

PLZ FORGIVE!! and im only 11 years old!! sorry if the story doesnt make sense!

The gaurdians are having a meeting, while Yaya complains about doing more works (even though they only did 3 works).

"I HATE WORKS!" Yaya wailed like a baby (like she always do). Amu sweatdropped,"Y-Yaya."

Tadase and Nagihiko sweatdropped.

"Yaya, we just did 3 works." Rima said to her.

"Demo, I STILL HATE WORKS!"

Rima sighed, frustrated. While Rima and Yaya had there "discussion", Nagihiko kept on staring at Rima.

"Nagihiko." Amu called.

"Eh? Nani?"

Amu shook her head, "Iie. Nandemonai. Demo, can I talk to you this afternoon?"

"H-hmm." he nodded

Amu smiled.

_Nagihiko always stares at Rima lately. _She thought. _Maybe I should help._ She smiled to herself.

"Eh? What do you mean?" shocked Nagihiko.

"You keep on staring and Rima." Amu explained, again.

"I don't know why I do that everday, demo, whenever I stare at her, she makes me warm inside." he said as he touched his chest.

"I SENSE LOVE!!!!!" a voice appeared.

"Eh?"

"El!" Amu shouted,"What are you doing here?"

"Well Utau-chan told me to tell you that her concert was canceled."

"EH?! NANI!! But I worked on that money!" she whined.

"Yes, but she is having a date with Kukai-kun."

"Oh well." she sighed

"BUT! When I came here, I felt love! AND I mean YOU! " El shouted as she pointed to Nagihiko.

"Eh? Me?"

"Hai!"

"I don't if it's love. But-"

"She's right." Amu told him.

"Eh?"

"I mean you said that whenever you stare at her you feel warm inside."

Nagihiko was shocked. She was right. " Amu-chan."

"Do you love her?" she smiled.

"Umm...." Before he could answer her question' El suddenly shouted. "IT IS!"

"Eh?" Nagihiko blinked.

"IT IS! YOU DO LOVE HER!!" she told him. Nagihiko blinked. Amu sighed. Then her phone rang. "Eh? It's Utau! Moshi moshi?"

_"WHERE IS EL?! WHY IS SHE SO LATE?! EVEN, WHY IS IT TAKING HER SO LONG?!"_ Utau shouted.

"Hehehehe. Well, umm....." she laughed nervously.

_"TELL HER SHE IS IN BIG TROUBLE!!" _Utau shouted as the convesrsation ended. Amu sighed. "She's sure angry!"

"I'm in trouble!! SAYONARA!" El cried as she flew away. Nagihiko and Amu sweatdropped. "That was some converstion!" Amu said.

"Hmm." he said.

_So I love Rima-chan? _He thought. _Maybe I should tell her. _He smiled to himself as he touched his heart.

I know it was short but this is my first time writing on a computer. i only write on papers. so sorry! -_- ( again im sorry for my 3 stories!)


	2. The reason why

hey guys! srry about my first chapter! it was rubbish!! -_-;;

well onto the last chapter!

"What do you mean you can't pick up Rima tomorrow?!" shouted Rima's mother.

"I have a meeting tomorrow!!" Rima's father shouted back.

"So you don't love your own daughter?!"

"I do love her! But I have to go to the meeting!"

Rima's mother screamed in frustration. While they were arguing, Rima was curled into a ball, "Rima." Kusukusu said.

"Nani?" Rima asked

"Look! Funny face!" she showed her. Rima smiled sadly. _Papa and Mama always fight. Why can't they smile, like they use to? _she thought sadly. "So you're saying that I'm a bad father?!"

"No! But sometimes I think that you don't even care about your own daughter and wife!" she shouted. "Look, I do care about my daughter and wife, but I always have to work!" he pointed angrily at her. "Why do you even care!" she questioned, she went out and banged the door behind her. "That woman!" his stormed to his room.

_Papa... Mama..._

The next day...

"Fujisaki-kun! Please join the soccer team!"  
"No! We saw him first!"  
"You're wrong! It's judo!"

Nagihiko panicked._ How am I going to get out!_ He saw the open space and got out, alive.

"That was close!" he panted. "Can you join one team?" Rhythm asked. "Which one, then?"

"All of 'em!"

"Like I said! Being a Guardian keeps me busy!" he sighed. Then saw a ball shaped, thing. "What's that? I think I've seen that ball before..."

"I dunno. But let's go and check!" he flew over to the ball.

"Rhythm!" he sighed.

When they got there, this ball wasn't a ball. It was Rima. "Rima-chan? What are you doing here? Even, why are curled up into a ball?" he wondered. "Rima curls up into a ball when she's sad!" Kusukusu explained.

"When she's sad?" he looked down at Rima and saw that her eyes was full of sadness. "Rima-chan, why are you sad?" he asked. She looked up and saw Nagihiko. "Nothing!" she quickly turned back into a ball. "A-ah! That was quick!" Nagihiko sweatdropped. Then he smiled,"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

She turned away. "Why are you even her?"

"Well, let just say I was chased by some boys, who want me to join their team." he smiled. She laughed.

"My Rima's back!" Kusukusu cheered. Rima smiled. "So why are sad?" Nagihiko asked.

"Last night papa and mama had a fight." she explained.

"Do they always fight?" he asked."Hmm." she nodded,"whenever they fight, I feel scared and lonely."

"Don't be! You have friends, don't you?" he smiled. Rima eyes went wide, she always hated Nagihiko, but, he always hepls her. Like, whenever the x-energy,(is it?) he always risk his life for hers. "Arigatou."

"Eh?"

"For listening."

He smiled. "But, when will you tell Amu your secret?" she teased.

"Eh?" shocked Nagihiko.

"You will tell Amu, right?" she smirked.

"I don't know weither I should. She still needs Nadeshiko." he said. Rima sighed.

"Although I have to tell you something."

"Nani?" she asked.

"You know about me as Nadeshiko."

"Hmm."

"But there's more about me." he said," I don't know how to say it, but I li-"

"An X egg!" Kususkusu shouted.

"Nani?" Rima asked,"where is it?"

"There!" Rhythm pointed to soccer pitch.

"Eh?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Ikou!" Rima said to him.

"Hmm." he nodded.

Soccer pitch

"Heart Speeders!" Amu shouted. She lured the x egg to Tadase.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase used his attack, but the x egg dodged it. The x egg used it energy and hit Tadase hard.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu shouted. she rushed to his side,"Tadase-kun, daijoubu?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Tadase said.

"Thank goodness."

Tadase saw the x energy coming towards Amu."Amu-chan!"  
"Juggling party!"

"Rima!" Amu said.

"Sorry to make you wait." Nagihiko said. Rima smiled.

"It's alright, but we still have a battle with the x egg!" Amu told them as looked up at the egg, ehich was begining to hatch. "Ah!"

_'Papa and mama always fight! I feel scared and lonely!' _said the girl. Rima eyes went wide, she also feels the same way.

"Don't be! do you have friends?" Nagihiko shouted to the girl. The girl was shocked, even Rima, because he said the same thing to her, "They'll be there for you,right?" he continued. The girl's eyes widen. _'Be there....for me?'_

"Hmm, they'll be there!" he smiled sadly at her.

_'No! They'll never be there for me!' _she screeched. The x energy went towards Naghiko. "Nagihiko!" Rima shouted and she ran in front of him. Instead of hitting Nagihiko, it hit Rima really hard. "Rima-chan!" he caught her as she fell down, "Rima-chan! Rima-chan!" he called her. But she didn't answer. "Rima-chan." His eyes sadden.

"They _will_ be there for you, no matter what!" Amu told the girl.

_'Nani?' _ shocked the girl.

"See, friends they'll be there for you, even your parents, even they fight a lot!" She smiled.

_'Are they really going to be for me?'_

"Hmm. They will! I promise!" Amu said as she smile," Negative heart: Lock on! Open heart!" After she cleasened the egg, the egg went over to it's owner. "Rima!" Amu said to Tadase. He nodded. They ran over to Nagihko and Rima. "Nagihiko! Is she alright?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it hit her pretty hard." he explained as her carressed her cheek. "We better get her to the hospital!" Nagihiko told them. "Hmm. they nodded.

The hospital

It's been 1 hour, since the battle and now Rima is in the hospital.

"Where am I?" She wondered as she opened her eyes.

"Oh. you're awake." a voice appeared.

"Eh? Nagihiko? What happened?" she asked.

"Well you hit pretty hard by the x energy." he explained as he sat beside Rima's bed.

"Oh! I remember! You should move, you know?" she teased.

He smiled, "Why did you protected me from the attack?"

Rima blushed," The reason why I protected you is -" She was cut off by Nagihiko, because he kissed her on her cheek.

"That's for saying thank you." he smiled which made Rima red like a tomato.

"Y-you could just say it than kissed me!" she said angrily at him. He smiled, "Just admit! You liked it!" he teased. she glared at him, then smiled.

"Arigatou."

"For what?"

"You're always save me from the attack."

"You know why I always protect you?"

"No." she shook her head a little.

"It's because I like you." he smiled.

She blushed hard,

"I like you too." she said.

"I'm glad."

They smiled at each other and laughed.

"I'm glad that they confess!" Temari said

"Cool Nagi!"

"Rima! YAY! YAY!" Kususkusu cheered.

YAY!! it's finished! so what do you think of the chapter? ^_^

plz be honest!


End file.
